Evil Eyes*****
by Newbie-33
Summary: A 12 year old girl with a unique feature is found on the Halliwells doorstep, will they be able to help her? PLEASE REVIEW!!! 2nd chapter up!!!!!
1. Default Chapter

D/C: I don't own Charmed. Or Charmed's characters. Please don't sue me.  
  
A/N: This takes place in season 5, Piper is pregnant, but Cole and Phoebe are back together.  
  
Evil Eyes  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Twelve-year-old Mackenzie ran along the dark road. She looked behind her, and felt her blonde curly hair gently hit her face. The rain began to pore, and lightning harshly lit the night sky. She stopped running and looked down at the golden retriever who had been running beside her. The dog wined and she glanced behind her again. She saw a car's headlights and she ran across the street. The dog followed her, as she looked desperately for a place to hide. Thunder rattled, and she was reminded of the deep cut in her leg. The car was picking up speed. Mackenzie ran to the doorstep of a pink Victorian house. She hid low to the ground. The dog followed her and laid down beside her. The car passed by, and revealed that is was a black BMW, of the 328i series. Mackenzie pulled her self up, and sat, leaning against the sidewall of the doorstep. She rolled up her black sports pants and cleared some of the blood away from her cut.  
  
The dog wined and began to lick the wound.  
  
"Angel, Shh." Mackenzie warned, pushing the dog's mouth away. Her leg didn't stop bleeding. She couldn't go to a hospital because they would find her there. Tears started to fall from her red eyes. Her foster family had nicknamed her Evil Eyes. She hated that name. Evil had always been a strong work for her to hear, but she never knew why. There was never an explanation for the unique color of her eyes, except that she has no pigment in them. That had only been in her eyes though, she wasn't albino. She began to feel light headed, and laid down in the doorstep. She only needed to rest a little longer. Angel laid in back of her, and Mackenzie gladly used her for a pillow. She took off her sweatshirt, and wrapped her leg in it. Her mouth and nose started to tingle, she closed her eyes, and blacked out.  
  
*****************************The next morning in the manor****************************  
  
"Morning, how'd you sleep?" Piper asked her youngest sister Paige. Paige lifted her head off the kitchen table.  
  
"I didn't that thunder kept me up all freken night." Paige replied, and put her head down again. The rain poured against the side of the manor, and Phoebe slowly walked into the kitchen.  
  
"That rain better stop tonight." Phoebe said. Piper laughed.  
  
"You didn't get all your beauty sleep either?" Piper asked. Phoebe looked at her with a glare that told Piper no.  
  
"You couldn't have slept with that, Piper. Even like a year ago you hated thunderstorms." Piper patted her belly.  
  
"Being pregnant makes you sleep better." Piper said, giving a plate to Paige and Phoebe.  
  
"Where's Cole?" Paige asked Phoebe. Phoebe shrugged.  
  
"I think he's in court, something about someone killing someone's cat." Phoebe said. Paige and Piper nodded.  
  
"I have to go to hell. My lunch is at twelve today." Paige said, referring to her job.  
  
"Ok, see you then." Phoebe replied. Paige stood up, and got her coat.  
  
"Tell Leo I said Hi." Paige said, putting on her coat. Piper nodded. Paige turned around, and opened the door. She was about to step when she noticed something was there.  
  
"Oh my God, Piper, Phoebe." Paige called, without looking up. Piper and Phoebe quickly ran to the door, and looked down to see what Paige was so upset about. Through all the rain, thunder and lighting, a young girl was fast asleep at the doorstep of the Halliwell Manor. Angel quickly awoke and moved, causing the girl to wake up.  
  
A shock of pain flashed through Mackenzie's body, and she grabbed her leg. The blood had seeped through her sweater and started to drop on the step. She looked up, and quickly rose her feet. Angel got up with her.  
  
"I'm sorry." Mackenzie apologized and started to run down the driveway. The three sisters noticed the bad wound on Mackenzie's leg.  
  
"Wait!" Phoebe said, running after the girl who had started to limp. The dog panted and happily sat by the side of Mackenzie, who had heard Phoebe and stopped. Mackenzie looked down.  
  
"Hey. Sweetheart, you should come inside. We can help you." Phoebe said, putting a comforting hand around Mackenzie's back. Mackenzie nodded. Normally she wouldn't listen, but there was something about these people that she trusted. Besides, they couldn't be any worse then who she was running from.  
  
"Here you go." Phoebe said, handing Mackenzie a glass of hot chocolate.  
  
"Thanks." Mackenzie said, taking the glass from Phoebe. Phoebe smiled and turned to Piper. Piper walked Mackenzie to the couch and looked at her leg, that was only getting worse.  
  
"Leo!" Piper called. Mackenzie stared at Piper like she was crazy. Piper smiled. Leo orbed in, and Mackenzie's eyes got huge.  
  
"It's ok. That's Leo, he's like our guardian angel." Piper comforted. She lifted up Mackenzie's leg for Leo to see.  
  
"This is Mackenzie." Piper said. Leo smiled and put his hands over Mackenzie's leg and began to heal her. When Leo finished, the wound was gone but a scar remained. Piper looked at Leo. Mackenzie looked amazed.  
  
"How'd you do that?" Mackenzie asked. Angel walked over to Leo and nudged him. Leo petted the dog.  
  
"What's its name?" Phoebe asked from behind the couch. Mackenzie looked up.  
  
"Angel. She always wants attention." Mackenzie replied. Piper looked at Phoebe. At least they were getting somewhere now.  
  
"Do you have any parents that we need to call?" Piper asked, sitting on the couch beside Mackenzie. Mackenzie shook her head.  
  
"No. My mom and dad died a while ago." Mackenzie replied, dodging the subject.  
  
"Ok. Then who are you staying with? They probably want to know where you are." Phoebe asked putting a hand on Mackenzie's shoulder. Mackenzie looked down. Leo got the last look at her eyes, and noticed that they were red. Leo got up and signaled for Piper to walk into the next room with him. Piper looked at Phoebe who nodded.  
  
"Piper she has red eyes." Leo said, keeping his voice down.  
  
"Really? That's kinda funky." Piper said. Leo shook his head.  
  
"No, you don't understand. The elders talk about it all the time. Whoever she is she's supposed to be almost as powerful as you guys when she gets older." Leo said. Piper looked at Leo.  
  
"Leo, some people probably do have red eyes. It might not be her." Piper argued. Leo shook his head.  
  
"I can sense it. She probably doesn't even know she has powers yet." Leo said, crossing his arms.  
  
"Well go check." Piper said walking out of the room. Leo waited until she was gone to orb out.  
  
  
  
A/N: So how is it so far??? If it's bad tell me and I'll come up with something else. Please review. The next chapter will be up soon. I think I'll wait for you guys to review though. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for the reviews!!! If you guys could keep 'um coming' that would be great.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"You don't find all this stuff…. Kinda weird?" Paige asked. Phoebe got up from the kitchen and sat next to Mackenzie in the living room. Piper listened to the conversation curiously.  
  
"I think it's weird, but it's SO cool!" Mackenzie replied. Phoebe and Piper and Paige laughed.  
  
"The only part I don't really understand is that you guys said Leo healed people all the way." Mackenzie said, lifting up her pant leg, and revealed the scar. Piper and Phoebe exchanged thoughtful glances. Before either one of them could explained, Leo orbed in. Piper looked at Leo.  
  
"So, find anything out?" Piper asked, Leo nodded and told Piper they should go into another room to talk.  
  
"DAMNIT!" A deep voice exclaimed. He was in a dark red robe, his face couldn't be seen. Four other bodies, in black robes were on the floor with their heads bowed. A beautiful female with jet-black hair that reached down to her low back glided into the room.  
  
"I told you we should have told her. Now she's running around in San Francisco, she probably found help from the Charmed Ones." The woman exclaimed, her dark brown eyes getting darker.  
  
"No, she doesn't even know about her magic. I made a potion to unbind her powers, but it won't work for another four hours." The man exclaimed, putting an arm around the woman back. She looked up.  
  
"Then we must find her. If Social Services find out that she ran away, our chances to adopt her would get slimmer." The woman said.  
  
"Hush, Desdemona, we will find her. She will serve the Source." The man said, he let down his hood, and kissed Desdemona with passion.  
  
"Who is the Source?" The man asked. Desdemona looked at the cloaked beings and vanished them. An evil grin creped along the left side of her face. She twirled the gold necklace that lay limply on her neck. Behind her back, she left her right hand for the knife to appear.  
  
"I." Was the last word she said before jamming the knife into the mans stomach. She took a step backwards, and watched him fall to the ground hunched over. He looked up at her, before he flames, leaving a pile of black ashes on the ground. The woman chanted something in Latin, then a new man appeared.  
  
"Find my child, she must serve evil." The lady said. The man nodded.  
  
"What is the child's name?" The man asked. Desdemona whipped around, her black hair streamed against her face.  
  
"The name I gave her was Victoria. Her human name is Mackenzie." The man nodded. The lady's hair turned short, blonde and curly, and her eyes an icy blue.  
  
"She looks a bit like me. You know of course the red eyes. Eyes of true evil." The lady continued, before turning back into the evil image. The man bowed his head and looked up again.  
  
"May I speak freely?" He asked. Desdemona nodded her head.  
  
"A few questions. As your advisor, you should vanquish your witch side. It's now becoming as the source, and the fact that you used to be good might start some issues." The man stated. Desdemona glared at the man.  
  
"The witch in me lets my fire starter powers, evolve. That is the secret to my power. Continue."  
  
"Your history of killing a powerful demon, Canbadar, he was your partner, and you betrayed him. What if your followers decide that you might betray them?" Desdemona looked down, then laughed.  
  
"You're forgetting something. Desdemona, was never good. She only killed innocents, and good witches. I, Desdemona is an evil witch. Aggie, was a good witch. Aggie was good, Aggie killed Canbadar. Aggie named that child." Desdemona said, raising her voice.  
  
"MAKE SURE ALL THINGS REMEMBER THAT!" She screeched. The man nodded. "Now, go, FIND HER! Bring her to me!" Desdemona screeched again, the man panicky shimmered out. Desdemona let out an evil cackle.  
  
The man wondered down Prescott Street, closing his eyes. He stopped in front of the manor and smiled.  
  
"Cole, keep her company, I'm going to, uh talk to Leo." Phoebe said. Cole nodded, and Mackenzie sighed, knowing that they had been talking about her all day. Leo had told her that she had powers. But she still didn't know what the big deal was.  
  
"Hi." Cole said, trying to be friendly. Mackenzie looked up at him.  
  
"I'm some kind of Evil, aren't I?" Mackenzie asked Cole. Cole looked around the room and nodded.  
  
"I used to be evil. Half demon actually. Then, I got stripped of my powers, then I was the source, now I only have some demonic powers." Cole exclaimed. Mackenzie looked at him with a horrifying expression.  
  
"What am I?" Mackenzie asked. Cole looked her straight in the eye. He didn't know what to say, he had already said too much. He wasn't really good with kids, but he did know how Mackenzie probably felt, and he knew Phoebe didn't.  
  
"Your only a quarter demon." Cole said, Mackenzie dropped her head. She knew demons were evil. She didn't have to be told that.  
  
"But, you are half witch, and part fire starter that's actually neutral." Cole said. Mackenzie looked up at him again.  
  
"You were good, weren't you, when you were half demon?" Mackenzie asked. Cole nodded.  
  
"Yeah, it was a little harder, because part of me always wanted to be evil. But you, you have an advantage. You weren't ever evil, and now, you have a choice." Cole said, hoping to cheer Mackenzie up. Mackenzie smiled.  
  
"So, what kinds of powers do I have?" Mackenzie asked, looking on the bright side of things. She pushed away the thoughts that she might be evil. Evil, the word sent a chill down her spine that had even an after freeze. She couldn't believe that the one reason she was here on earth, was to be, evil. Cole smiled, before he could speak, the same man that was in the chambers earlier shimmered into the living room.  
  
"I know a way you could find out." The man said. Cole stood up.  
  
"Phoebe!" Cole called.  
  
"Mackenzie, don't you like the name Victoria better?" The man asked. Cole threw an energy ball at the man, who deflected it.  
  
"Gogtore?" Cole asked. The man nodded.  
  
"I'm a bit stronger, then you remember I take it Balthazar?" Gogtore asked, taking a step toward Mackenzie.  
  
"Phoebe!" Cole called again, stepping between Mackenzie and Gogtore.  
  
"Don't you though, Victoria or Mackenzie?" Gogtore asked again. Mackenzie peaked from behind Cole.  
  
"Mackenzie, but I do like the name Chloe." Mackenzie said, Gogtore's face turned maroon, and he whipped an energy ball at Cole from the side, which cleared him out of the way. He grabbed Mackenzie, but she **shimmered** away, on the other side of the room. She ran over to Cole, who was unconscious.  
  
"Wake up, wake up!" Mackenzie shook Cole. Phoebe walked into the room.  
  
"What's the-" Phoebe stopped and levitated and yelled at the demon to distract him, but he wouldn't even look at her. He walked over toward Mackenzie and Cole.  
  
"Victoria, come with me. Did you like that, that shimmer you just did, I can teach you even more." Gogtore taunted. Mackenzie looked behind her, then noticed he was talking to her.  
  
"Look, buddy I'm Mackenzie." Mackenzie said. Gogtore was getting more aggravated by the minute, but kept his cool.  
  
"I can show you your mother." Gogtore bribed, Mackenzie stood up and looked at Phoebe for help.  
  
"Piper, Piper get in here NOW!" Phoebe called. Mackenzie thought hard. Piper came in the room followed by Paige. Paige orbed over to Mackenzie, and whispered something in her ear. Gogtore surprisingly shimmered out.  
  
"Ok, that wasn't so cool." Mackenzie said. Phoebe ran to Cole.  
  
"Leo!" Piper called. Leo orbed in with Angel. He healed Cole, and helped him to his feet.  
  
"That guy used to be so weak." Cole said, Mackenzie looked up at Leo.  
  
"Which one of my parents were, or are (remembering Gogtore's bribe) evil?" Mackenzie asked. Phoebe looked at Cole who turned away.  
  
"I don't know." Leo said, turning to Cole. They all knew he knew something.  
  
"Cole, we need to talk." Phoebe said. Cole nodded, and he followed Phoebe upstairs.  
  
"I wanna stay away from him right?" Mackenzie asked Piper. Piper smiled and nodded her head.  
  
"So, it's getting kinda late, kiddo, since you didn't know about, well, this. We need to know what you were running from." Piper said. Mackenzie looked down.  
  
"My, adoptive family. They adopted me like a two years ago, and they were cool, but in the last five months, they, well." Mackenzie explained, looking down at her cut. Piper and Paige felt their hearts ache. How could someone hurt a kid like that? Mackenzie looked down, and Piper and Paige could tell they had brought back feelings Mackenzie would rather not like to have brought back.  
  
"You can stay here, Mackenzie, we won't tell anyone, but sooner or later, well get you away from them." Piper offered Mackenzie lifted her head.  
  
"Are you sure you want me too?" Mackenzie asked. Paige shook her head.  
  
"We are positive!" Paige said. Mackenzie smiled.  
  
"Wait, Cole I'm still confused." Phoebe said. Cole rolled his eyes.  
  
"I knew Mackenzie's parents. Her father, Chance and me were best friends. Chance was ½ demon and ½ witch. He fell in love with a ½ witch and ½ fire starter who had just turned to the evil side. I think her name was Aggie. Later she killed him, and took the baby, only to loose her again. She named the baby Victoria. That was the exact same name Gogtore called Mackenzie. Aggie, I think she changed her name, legally and magically to Desdemona. Mackenzie is in trouble if Desdemona wants her, big trouble. Do you get it now?" Cole asked. Phoebe nodded.  
  
"Yeah, ok. We should make sure she's safe then. I'll go talk to Piper, Paige and Leo." Phoebe said, walking out of her bedroom.  
  
"What do I do?" Cole asked. Phoebe stopped and turned around.  
  
"Well, Gogtore wanted to bribe Mackenzie to come with him by meeting her mother, so if you tell Mackenzie what's going on, then maybe that will never work." Phoebe said, continuing to walk out of the room.  
  
A/N: This chapter might have been kinda awkward, because, I dunno the next chapter will be better, please review guys! As soon as I get three, or four more reviews, then I'll post the next chapter!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


End file.
